


Again

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Love & Human Remains (1993), The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-06
Updated: 2006-05-06
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: With a little help from Blair, Kane finds his way.





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: Feedback of ALL kinds welcome. Thanks go out to my friend  
and beta, Grey. Without her, I would have never started writing.  
Changes were made after she saw the story, so any mistakes are  
completely my own. Some scenes in this story refer to the movie,  
"Love & Human Remains". The scene between David & Kane in  
David's apartment was taken directly from it. I don't claim to  
have written it. I just added a little bit. Kane doesn't have a  
last name in the movie, so I gave him one.  
  
Warnings: AU, m/m, underage-Two of the characters in this story  
are aged 17. If that bothers you, this story probably isn't one  
you'll enjoy.  
  
Disclaimers: The Sentinel, Jim Ellison, Blair Sandburg, & Naomi  
Sandburg belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount. David  
McMillan, Candy Nesbit, Kane, & "The Beavertons" belong to Brad  
Fraser, Max Films, Inc. and Atlantis Films, Ltd. No copyright  
infringement is intended. This work of fiction is purely for  
enjoyment and no money is being made from it.  


* * *

Blair threw the letter down on his desk, disappointment 

enveloping him like a smothering shroud. Naomi didn't even have

the courtesy to call and cancel on him this time. No, she had to

send a *letter*. Looking around the empty dorm room, he tried to

figure out what to do now. His gaze sweeping over the telephone

sitting on the table, he picked it up and dialed a number he knew

by heart.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hey, Kane."

 

"Hey. What's wrong?"

 

"My mom canceled on me *again*, man. All my stuff's packed up

and I have to be out of the dorm by this afternoon."

 

"Oh, yeah. You're a big college guy now," Kane joked, evoking

a laugh from his friend, which echoed in the barren room.

 

"You at least got the college part right."

 

"Listen, why don't you come visit for your break? We haven't

seen each other in a while, you know."

 

"I don't want to be a drag, man," Blair commented, running a hand

through his tangled curls, the breathy, almost soft voice of his

friend soothing jangled nerves.

 

"You won't. My parents are in Hawaii again, so it's just me and

the Porsche."

 

Shaking his head, Blair said, "I can't believe your dad bought

you a Porsche for your sixteenth birthday."

 

"Seventeenth," Kane corrected.

 

"Oh, yeah. Excuse me," he said lightly, laughter still coloring

his tone.

 

"Turning into a snob, Sandburg?"

 

"Yeah. That's me."

 

"You're in Cascade, right?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"I'll call the airport and set you up with a ticket."

 

"Kane...," he sighed, their old argument about his wealthy friend

springing for everything rearing its ugly head.

 

"Blair, let me take care of it. Dad can afford it."

 

"Won't he get mad?"

 

"No. He'll probably just write it off as a business expense or

*whatever* he does."

 

Blair swiped a hand over his face, the whiskers covering his jaw

stinging his fingers. "If you're sure."

 

"I'm sure. It'll be all set by the time you get there."

 

"Thanks."

 

"No problem. We'll have fun."

 

"Yeah," Blair agreed, looking forward to seeing the one person he

could always depend on, their friendship rock solid despite the

miles separating them.

 

~~~~~~

 

Carrying one duffle bag in each hand and his backpack slung over

his shoulder, Blair was unprepared when the front door of his

residence hall flew open and a blur of blue charged into him.

 

"Shit!" the colorful form cursed.

 

Looking up from his sprawled position on the floor, Blair saw the

most awesome blue eyes ever. The dark police uniform accentuated

the almost clear quality of them.

 

"I'm sorry," the officer said, reaching a hand out to him.

"There's a domestic disturbance call for this building and I 

didn't see you."

 

Allowing the cop to pull him up, the young man stared, absently

mumbling, "It's okay."

 

"Are you hurt?" the officer asked, laying a warm hand on Blair's 

forearm, sincere concern wrinkling his brow.

 

Clearing his suddenly parched throat, he replied. "No. I'm

fine." He smiled and the other man rewarded him with one in

return, nearly stopping his heart.

 

"Here you go," Adonis said as he handed the duffle bags back to

him. "I have to run."

 

"Thanks," Blair sighed, watching a magnificent ass as the other

man took the stairs three at a time, long legs making it look

easy.

 

~~~~~~

 

Stiffening when a police car pulled to the curb next to him,

Blair's heart raced. The officer inside leaned over and rolled

the window down, revealing Adonis himself.

 

"Give you a lift?"

 

"I'm just going to the bus stop." Blair pointed to the red and

white TAC sign about a block away.

 

"Where are you headed?"

 

"The airport."

 

Adonis opened the passenger door, smiling as he said, "Hop in."

 

"But that's all the way across town."

 

The officer patted the dashboard affectionately, quipping, "I 

think she'll make it."

 

Laughing, Blair stepped to the open door of the car, tossing his

bags onto the floor. When he flopped down, the other man just

watched him, an amused expression tugging at the corners of his

mouth. 

 

"What?"

 

"Seatbelt."

 

"Oh. Right." He reached over and pulled the harness across his

body, clicking it into place. "All set."

 

"Very good." Checking his mirror and turning his signal on, the

officer looked over his shoulder and pulled out into traffic.

"Name's Jim Ellison, by the way."

 

"Blair Sandburg."

 

"You look a little young to be in college, Chief."

 

"I'm 17," the younger man answered almost defensively.

 

"Freshman?" Jim lightly asked as if not noticing the defiance.

 

"Until grades come out."

 

"How did you manage to finish your first year at 17?"

 

"I was one of those kids that everybody loved to hate because I

skipped a grade."

 

"Ah." Stopping at a red light, Jim turned penetrating eyes on

Blair. "So, you must be pretty smart, huh?"

 

Shrugging, he looked out the windshield. "I get by."

 

"What's your major?" Jim asked, easily changing the subject at

the young man's discomfort.

 

"Anthropology."

 

"Different cultures," the older man remarked, nodding his head.

"You sound pretty sure about that."

 

"Yeah," Blair smiled, flushing a little. "What did you study in

college?" he asked, running his fingernails along the seam on his

jeans.

 

"Criminal Justice. Big surprise, huh?"

 

Blair laughed, then allowed a companionable silence to fall for

a couple of miles.

 

"I'm sorry about knocking you down like that," Jim finally said.

 

"No harm done," Blair answered, his eyes warm and forgiving.

 

"All right then."

 

~~~~~~

 

Jim steered his patrol car over to the drop off and pick up point

in front of the airport, working his way through the many

vehicles to stop next to the curb.

 

"How'd your call turn out?" the soothing voice of his passenger

asked.

 

"What?"

 

"You said you had a domestic disturbance call. How'd it go?"

 

"Oh," he said, light finally dawning. "They'd already made up by

the time I got there. That's the way it usually works. Either

that or we'll separate them and then one will refuse to press

charges against the other."

 

"That sucks."

 

Shrugging, Jim said, "All in a day's work."

 

Nodding, Blair changed the subject. "Thanks for the lift, man."

 

"No problem. It was the least I could do after bulldozing you

like that."

 

"It's no big deal," he replied, reaching down and retrieving his

bags. He moved to step out of the car, but the older man stopped

him with a hand on his forearm.

 

"Here's my card. If you ever run into any trouble...," Jim

began, letting the words drift off. Almost shivering at the 

calculating eyes studying him, he finally breathed again when the

young man took it.

 

"Thanks."

 

Half-way grinning, he shrugged. "Have a good trip."

 

"Yeah, I plan on it."

 

After the young man shut the door and disappeared into the

terminal, Jim dropped his head back against the headrest. "Down

boy," he husked, his cock awake and ready to go. "He's only

seventeen." Rolling his head to the right, he engaged his 

heightened sight to watch Blair as far as he could, knowing full

well who would be starring in his fantasies for a long time to

come.

 

~~~~~~

 

During his flight to Canada, Blair wondered if he was destined to

live a life similar to his mother's. Loneliness squeezing his

heart, he desperately hoped not, longing for someone to love and

take care of, someone who would gladly do the same for him when

he needed it.

 

That line of thought brought him back to Kane. Unable to explain

why, he knew that if he really needed him, the other teen would

be there in less than the blink of an eye. How they managed to

connect on such a level, he didn't have a clue. It was just...

there. Now, if he could just tell Kane that he was bi....

 

~~~~~~

 

As Blair deplaned, he found yet another feast, making him think

it must be his lucky day. Across the hall, face hidden by the

crowd, stood a vision. His gaze falling upon feet covered in

black suede boots, he devoured the sight before him. Thin legs

coated by tight leather pants drew his eyes to a nicely rounded

bulge, his tongue venturing out to lick his lips in anticipation

of what lay underneath. Gradually moving higher, he discovered

a tight white t-shirt, the look completed by a well-worn light

blue denim jacket. As the crowd dispersed, his mouth dropped

open, breath suddenly trapped in his throat.

 

Willing his legs to move, he managed to push out, "*Kane*?"

 

"Blair?" the other teen queried, his voice carrying a tone of 

concern in response to his friend's strangled outburst.

 

Still somewhat uneasy from lusting after his friend, Blair 

mentally shook himself and smiled. "Hey, buddy," he said,

stepping forward to hug the other guy, enjoying the subtle

strength of his body.

 

"Hey. You look good." Kane returned the embrace, letting go

much too soon to suit him.

 

"So do you, man." *Really good.*

 

"Let's go get your bags."

 

"Cool."

 

~~~~~~

 

"Special power!" Kane exclaimed at the video game in front of

him.

 

Chuckling to himself, Blair watched his friend's tongue sneak

out and press against his upper lip, brow furrowed in 

concentration. His mirth suddenly leaving him at the sight, he

bit back a moan, wishing Kane didn't have to be so damn gorgeous.

 

An explosion painted the video screen with reds and yellows,

while a deep boom echoed the speakers. "Shit!" Kane complained,

pushing away from the machine only long enough to drop another

token.

 

"You and your video games," Blair said, laughter once again

carrying his voice.

 

Attention never leaving the screen, Kane replied, "No worse than

you and your books."

 

"What's wrong with books?" Blair asked, his voice raising just

a bit.

 

"Nothing other than the fact that I could be choking next to 

you and you wouldn't even notice."

 

"I'd notice," he defended, wincing at the lame tone.

 

Another explosion sounded and Kane moved to the side. "Your

turn."

 

"I don't know how to play that thing."

 

"I'll show you." Kane tugged at Blair's sleeve until he moved in

front of the game. Firming his chest against Sandburg's back, he

slid his hand over the one resting on the fire button.

 

Taking a deep breath and praying that he wouldn't embarrass 

himself in the middle of the arcade, Blair noticed a man watching

them. "That guy's staring at us."

 

"Who?" Kane asked, looking around.

 

"Over there," Blair answered, tilting his head toward their left.

 

"Oh. Don't worry about him. I work with him."

 

"Are you gonna say hello?"

 

"No." When Blair turned and arched a brow at him, Kane shrugged.

"I'm kind of mad at him, you know."

 

"Why?"

 

"Doesn't matter."

 

Blair returned his attention to the video screen and missed the

charged look that passed for merely a second between Kane and the

man he worked with, the air separating them almost crackling with

electric sparks.

 

~~~~~~

 

At Kane's insistence, the two teens lay on the couch watching

"The Beavertons". Blair thought Toby looked remotely familiar,

but couldn't place him. The phone interrupted his contemplation

and his friend paused the tape, but didn't move to answer it.

 

"Do you want me to get it?" Blair asked, sitting up.

 

"Let the machine get it."

 

"Okay," he amiably agreed, slumping back into the soft cushions.

 

On the fourth ring, Kane's dad informed the caller that the 

Underwoods were unavailable right now. A voice Blair *knew*

he'd heard before came through loud and clear, pissing him off

that he couldn't remember where or when.

 

"Kane, it's David. Look, I know I shouldn't have walked out on

you the other night. Call me."

 

Blair watched his friend sit up, turn the TV and VCR off, and 

eject the tape. Then he stood up and began to aimlessly pace

around the room with his thumbs hooked in his pants pockets,

finally walking out into the pool room.

 

Brow wrinkling at his friend's strange behavior, Blair followed,

stopping at the entrance to give him some space. Kane stood by

the glass doors, the reflection from the swimming pool 

illuminating his back while he stared out into the night.

 

Listening to the water swoosh through the filters in the pool,

Blair finally broke the silence. "Kane?"

 

"Huh?" the other teen jumped and turned as if he had forgotten

Blair's presence.

 

"Are you okay, man?"

 

"I'm fine," he began, before twisting his features into a

grimace, an expression rarely seen on his face. "I don't know,"

he sighed, resting his forehead against the glass.

 

Taking a few steps into the room, Blair asked, "Is it that guy,

David?"

 

"Yeah," Kane breathed, turning the silver ring on his index

finger. "The guy watching us at the arcade...that was him."

 

~~~~~~

 

David reclined on the couch, restlessly switching television 

channels and never staying on one for more than a few seconds.

 

"Would you pick a station?" his roommate and former lover, Candy,

asked.

 

"Sure." He settled on the news, giving the latest on the city's

very own serial killer. Leaning his head back and sighing

loudly, he closed his eyes and listened.

 

"David?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Is something wrong?"

 

"Not really." Blindly reaching for his beer, he gulped several

swallows down before returning it to the table. "I do believe

I've been traded in for a newer model."

 

"What?" She turned away from her desk, moving over to sit next

to him on the couch, laying her head on his shoulder. He wrapped

his arm around her, two close friends sharing comfort. When he

failed to elaborate, she poked him in the side. "What are you

talking about?"

 

"I've been spending time with someone, sort of hoping it would go

somewhere, but I pushed when I shouldn't have."

 

"So, apologize," she replied as if it was the simplest solution

in the world.

 

"He's not answering my calls and I saw him out with someone

closer to his age earlier tonight."

 

"So?"

 

"They looked pretty cozy."

 

"Oh." Finally, she said, "Describe."

 

"A little taller than you, thin, long brown hair, and brown

eyes." His tone sounded wistful, just on the edge of bored.

Then again, he sounded bored most of the time.

 

"Just how young is our friend?"

 

David harrumphed. "Seventeen."

 

"David," she warned, her voice telling him that he was asking for

trouble.

 

"Candy," he stated, challenging.

 

~~~~~~

 

"You called him a queer?!" Blair squeaked.

 

"*No*," Kane answered, extra emphasis on the word. "He got mad

when I showed him my tape of 'The Beavertons', told me I was

damaged."

 

"I *knew* I'd seen him somewhere!" Blair exclaimed, smacking

himself open-handed on the forehead. "He plays Toby."

 

Nodding, Kane continued his story. "Anyway, he asked what I 

wanted from him. I said that I wanted to be his friend. He

told me he didn't need another friend. I asked him what he

needed then. He said he needed a lover. I told him I didn't

think I was like that. He asked what I meant by 'like that'.

I said, you know, queer."

 

"Oh, man," Blair groaned, his voice strained, as he covered his

face with both hands.

 

"What?"

 

"What did he do then?" Blair asked, peeking through his fingers,

a cringe still firmly in place.

 

"He just shook his head and started to leave."

 

"It's no wonder," Blair remarked, dropping his hands and 

revealing a serious expression. "I would have if someone I 

wanted to be with talked to me like that."

 

"But I didn't mean anything by it," Kane entreated, begging his

friend to believe him.

 

"Did you tell *him* that?"

 

"I didn't really get a chance to."

 

"Why? What happened?"

 

"He told me I was scared of him and I denied it. Then, he said

I was scared of what I was feeling."

 

"And?"

 

"He was right." Kane shrugged, shoving his hands into his

pockets while studying the floor.

 

"I'm still not sure why you're pissed at him. If anything, *he*

has a reason to be pissed at *you*."

 

"There's more."

 

"I'm listening," Blair said, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"He told me to kiss him and..."

 

"And?" Blair prodded.

 

"I did," Kane blurted, flushing brightly and gluing his gaze next

to his friend's feet.

 

"So, what happened then?"

 

"Huh?" Kane glanced up, eyes wide. "You mean, it doesn't bother

you that I kissed him?"

 

"Why would it?"

 

Giving Blair a strange look, Kane said, "He told me to turn

around and pull my pants down."

 

"Whoa."

 

"Yeah. I tried to reason with him, but he just told me to do it

and started to turn me himself."

 

"Did you do it?"

 

"Yes. He didn't force me or anything, but I didn't really feel

like I had a choice. I was gripping the pool table for dear

life, scared shitless."

 

"What did he do then?"

 

"He asked if I was thinking of him and I said yes. After a couple

minutes of not hearing anything behind me, I turned around and he

was gone."

 

"He *left* you like that?"

 

"Yeah," Kane sighed. "Harder than I've ever been in my life."

 

"What a prick."

 

Looking sharply at him, Kane snapped, "Don't talk about him like

that."

 

Blair smiled, bringing his hands up and spreading them wide.

"Oh, man, you have got it *bad*."

 

"I think...I think I might be in love with him, but I don't

know..."

 

"What don't you know?" Blair patiently asked, having previously

gone through every emotion he presently saw flashing over Kane's

expressive face.

 

"I don't know if I'm like that, if I can be with him like that."

 

"You mean physically."

 

"Yes."

 

"Do you really think it makes you not gay if you only think about

it?"

 

"I don't know," Kane answered, beginning to retreat within

himself.

 

"I think you do."

 

"But what if I think it'll be okay and then I decide that I can't

do it? I don't want to hurt him."

 

"I'm here if you want to find out if you can handle the physical

part before you involve David."

 

"Blair, what are you talking about? You're not *gay*."

 

Shaking his head and smiling without humor, Blair looked at his

friend. "Ever since I left Cascade, I've been trying to figure

out how to tell you I'm bi."

 

"You're...gay?"

 

"Bi, Kane. There's a difference."

 

"I need to sit down," Kane said, walking back into the living

room and collapsing onto the couch.

 

Blair followed him, sitting on the floor a few feet away. "Is 

this going to be a problem between us?"

 

"What?" Kane asked, his expression lost.

 

"My being bi."

 

"Of course not," Kane replied, his tone incredulous. 

 

~~~~~~

 

Walking into the living room wearing only a towel after his

shower, Blair heard the electronic beep of the lock and whoosh

of the doors opening by the pool, signaling Kane's return.

 

"Blair?"

 

"In the living room," he called. 

 

Kane appeared in the doorway, looking nothing short of adorable

in his busboy uniform and hair tied back. He would never tell

him that, though, knowing what a seventeen year old guy thought

of being called *cute* instead of sexy.

 

"How was work?"

 

"Work," Kane shrugged, hands pushing into the pockets of his

black trousers as he anchored himself across the room, eyes

traveling the expanse of Blair's sparsely haired chest.

 

"Something wrong?"

 

"Oh. No." Kane shook his head as if trying to convince himself

as well, moving closer until he stood directly in front of Blair.

 

"My offer still stands," Blair said, hoping that his voice didn't

betray how much he wanted his friend.

 

The words finally gave Kane the courage to move and he cupped

Blair's jaw, thumb caressing the full lower lip. "I can't help

feeling like I'd be using you."

 

"Like I wouldn't get anything out of it," Blair joked, his tongue

traveling out to taste the thumb stroking him, sucking gently.

 

"What could you possibly get out of it?" Kane moaned as Blair

nibbled at the questing digit.

 

"Have you looked in the mirror? You're fucking gorgeous." He

grinned wickedly before adding, "And sex is usually a two-way

street."

 

"You're attracted to me?"

 

Taking a deep breath, Blair answered. "I know you're in love

with David, but it doesn't stop me from wanting you in a major

way."

 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

 

"What would have been the point? You're my best friend.

Experimenting together is one thing, but I'm not willing to risk

losing you over a relationship gone bad." He casually reached

behind Kane's head, carefully unfastening the tie holding his 

hair back. Throwing it onto the coffee table, he threaded the

fingers of both hands through the long locks, fluffing them.

"That's better."

 

Brown eyes searched blue and Blair shivered. "Tell me now if

I'm making a fool of myself and we'll stop."

 

"Making a fool of yourself?" Kane asked, his expression giving

away that he'd lost track of the conversation, fingers combing

through his friend's curls.

 

"Tell me if you're not attracted to me," Blair whispered,

narrowing the distance between their mouths.

 

In response, Kane pulled the other guy's towel off as he covered

his lips with his own. Blair moaned into his mouth, releasing

his hair to fumble with the buttons on his uniform.

 

"Wait," Kane breathlessly said, pushing at Blair's chest.

 

Making a tortured noise, he backed away. "What?"

 

"Come on," Kane instructed, grabbing Blair's hand and leading him

into his bedroom. He let go and pushed Blair onto the bed while

quickly undressing. "Now," he said, sitting next to his friend

turned lover for a day, "where were we?"

 

"Right here." Blair brought both hands up to hold his face

between them. Rolling the other teen under him, he dove for his

mouth, slipping his leg between Kane's. The kiss was alternately

tender and demanding, and he tried to slow them down because he

knew he wouldn't last long as much as he wanted his friend.

 

Breaking the kiss, Kane studied him with dark eyes. "What do we

do now?" he asked, twisting a lock of his lover's hair around his

finger.

 

An aroused smile curving his lips, his nostrils taking in as much

air as possible, Blair directed Kane's hand to his cock while

moving his own to his friend's hard shaft. "You know what you

like. Start with that."

 

Whining at the feel of Kane's hand gripping his cock, Blair

thrust into the strong fist, wanting to scream at the sheer joy

of finally giving himself to another guy. Kane made similar

whimpering sounds, pumping his hips into the rhythm of Blair's

hand.

 

With his free hand, Blair gently rolled Kane's balls, squeezing

very gently and smiling at the "Oh, God." The sacs began to move

upward and his heart sank, not ready for this to end so soon and

at the same time refusing to act like a cocktease and draw it

out. A warm liquid splashed against his stomach in rhythmic

spurts as Kane came, moaning the sexiest sound he'd ever heard.

 

Shuddering as he waited for his friend to come back to him, Blair

spread lingering kisses over his neck and shoulders. Reveling in

the tight fist wrapped around his manhood, he continued to

lightly thrust into it, jerking when fingers brushed over his 

nipples.

 

"Like that?" Kane asked, sucking on the side of Blair's neck.

 

"God, yeah," Blair moaned, thinking he could come just from the

soft touches to his nipples, let alone the hand that stroked his

cock with just the perfect pressure in all the right places. His

release tore through him as Kane tickled just below the head, an

animalistic sound ripping past his lips as he bit his friend's

shoulder. Shuddering violently, he clung to the other teen,

chanting his name over and over.

 

When he became aware of his surroundings again, tender kisses

grazed his cheeks, moving toward his mouth. He wrapped his arms

around the other teen, kissing him deeply. 

 

Kane finally broke the kiss, his head lolling down against the 

bed as he looked into Blair's eyes and smiled. "I guess I have

my answer about the physical part."

 

"Yeah," Blair chuckled nervously. "Me, too."

 

That brought Kane's head up quickly and he bent over Blair,

weight leaned on one elbow. "What do you *mean*?"

 

Running a finger down his lover's chest, he said, "It was my

first time with a guy, too. I wanted my first time to be with

someone I cared about and it was." He shrugged.

 

"What was that about you being bi?"

 

"I *am* bi, Kane. I just never slept with a guy before,

especially one who knows how to touch my nipples like that."

 

Grinning, Kane shrugged. "Mine are sensitive, too."

 

"What, you don't like it when girls latch onto 'em with their

nails like a vise?"

 

Cringing at the thought, Kane sat up, romantically saying,

"Yuck."

 

Blair laughed, the kind of laugh that starts way down inside and

just bubbles out.

 

~~~~~~

 

The next morning while preparing breakfast, Blair thought back to

the previous evening. 

 

\\\He gained his feet from the couch, arms reaching for

the ceiling as he bounced on his toes. "I'm beat, man.

I'm going to hit the sack."

 

As he walked away, Kane quietly asked, "Why are you

going to the guest room?"//

 

So, the two teens slept together, Kane snuggling up against

Blair's back and curling an arm around his stomach, legs

intertwined. It had banished the loneliness that plagued him on

the plane, if only for a night.

 

Worrying about possible morning after awkwardness, he jumped when

sleep warm lips brushed against his jaw and Kane mumbled,

"Morning."

 

"Morning," he returned, smiling at hair that looked beyond

hopeless.

 

Catching his expression, Kane remarked, "You look like you stuck

your finger in one, too, so I don't want to hear it."

 

Laughing at his friend's wit at such an early hour, the knot 

crushing his stomach finally released.

 

Picking up a piece of toast, Kane sat down on a stool next to the

counter. "Who's Jim?"

 

"What?" Blair asked, turning from the refrigerator, butter and

jelly in his hands.

 

"You kept moaning his name in your sleep."

 

"Sorry, man," Blair said, a light flush coloring his cheeks as he

closed the refrigerator door with his hip.

 

"Nothing to be sorry for. Who is he?"

 

"He's a cop I ran into on my way to the airport."

 

"A cop?" Kane jabbed, grinning. "He must've made quite an 

impression with how your mom feels about 'the pigs'."

 

"Yeah, well...," he answered, his cheeks heating further at the

thought of the hard body, the piercing blue eyes that made him

feel like they could see for miles.

 

"Think you'll see him again?"

 

"Nah, he knows I'm only 17."

 

"And?"

 

"And he's a cop. I'm jailbait." Setting everything on the

table, Blair sighed. "It's just as well. I'm going on an

expedition when I get back to school."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Yeah, I get to play gofer to one of the bigshots."

 

"Maybe when you get back."

 

"Maybe." Meeting Kane's eyes, he asked, "Are you going to go see

David?"

 

"Will you come with me?" his friend asked, suddenly fidgeting in

his chair.

 

"I'm sure he'll just love *that*."

 

"You could wait in the lobby for me," he said, the nonverbal

please with a capital P hovering in the air around them.

 

"Okay. Can I make a suggestion?"

 

"You know you can."

 

"Wear your hair down. You look like a walking wet dream like

that."

 

"*Really*?" Kane asked, the surprise in his tone making his voice

even more breathy than usual.

 

Blair internally shook his head at his friend's oblivion.

"Really."

 

~~~~~~

 

Walking into the lobby of David's building, Kane looked

absolutely petrified, his palms sweating, his face pale. "I

can't do this," he declared, turning to go back the way he came.

 

Blair grabbed his jacket, pulling on him and guiding him to the

elevator. "You'll lose him if you run. Now, go."

 

"O-okay," he answered, taking a deep breath and pressing the

button for the fourth floor. He practiced the slow in and out

breathing Blair used when meditating, but it did nothing to calm

him now.

 

Thinking he'd never been this scared, his hand shook as he raised

it to knock on apartment 412. Standing up straight when the door

opened, his shoulders sagged when the woman who answered yelled,

"David, the paperboy's here."

 

"What?" David called back, stopping in his tracks when their eyes

met. "Kane."

 

"Kane?" the woman asked, turning to regard him.

 

Moving forward again, David introduced them. "Kane, my roommate,

Candy. Candy, my busboy, Kane."

 

"Oh, hi," Candy faced him again and said.

 

"Hi," he answered, still irritated at her for calling him the 

paperboy, but not allowing it to show. "This isn't a bad time or

anything, is it?"

 

David leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "Well, Candy's

intended is about to arrive."

 

"Oh, don't be silly," she said to her roommate before turning to

Kane. "Come in, come in."

 

Wiping his hands on his pants, Kane took a few steps into the 

apartment to stand before David, brown eyes locked on brown.

 

"Beer?" the older man asked.

 

"Sure," Kane replied, following him into the kitchen. Leaning

against the counter while David retrieved them, he couldn't help

wondering what to do when Candy came in and smiled at him like

some kind of idiot who knew an inside joke he missed. He glanced

at her and then quickly away.

 

David turned and looked at her and she said, "Oh, excuse me."

Pointing out into the apartment, she continued, "I have to go...

um... try on everything I own." Her gaze kept trailing back to

them as she grinned and bit her lip along the way.

 

"Nice girl," Kane forced himself to say, unsure what else to do.

 

"Thanks," David replied, pushing away from the counter to the

other side of the kitchen.

 

Rubbing his stomach, Kane followed him and then confided,

"Sometimes I think there's something wrong with me."

 

David moved back to the counter and conversationally replied, "I

never met anyone born after 1965 who wasn't incomplete somehow."

Lighting his cigarette, he faced Kane again.

 

Leaning his head against the door frame, the younger man asked,

"Why is that?"

 

"Microwave ovens, I think."

 

Kane pushed away from the wall, looking seriously into David's

eyes. "You scare me."

 

A solemn expression on his face, David edged toward him, softly

asking, "Why?"

 

"Because," Kane answered, backing up as his heart bounced off the

wall of his chest. "*Because*."

 

Standing toe to toe, David told him, "I'm far too old for you."

 

"I know," Kane quietly answered, his heart shredding into

billions of microscopic pieces as he dropped his gaze and walked

away from the man he loved.

 

Turning to face him again, David said, "You've got a million 

things you've gotta do that I couldn't consider experiencing

again." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more

than Kane.

 

Stepping closer, the younger man looked up into his face. "I

want to be like you."

 

"No, you don't."

 

"Yeah, I do."

 

"No, you don't."

 

Just then Candy pranced into the room, showing off her short red

dress. "Gorgeous."

 

Both men looked at her, conflicted expressions twisting their

handsome faces.

 

"Bad timing, huh?" she asked before making a quick retreat to her

room.

 

"It's okay," Kane said, brushing his fingers over David's

stomach. "I should go." When he reached the door, he stopped

and looked sideways up into the older man's face, wanting so

very desperately to kiss him again. "Can we talk?"

 

"Later," David answered with an almost imperceptible nod of

affirmation.

 

"Promise?" Kane asked, hating the needy tone.

 

"Sure."

 

Kane exited the apartment, his heart dragging the floor behind

him. He couldn't even manage a smile at Blair's excitement when

the elevator doors opened.

 

"Well?" the other guy asked, bouncing on his toes.

 

Kane sighed, depression penetrating him. "He told me he was too

old for me."

 

"Asshole," Blair proclaimed, wrapping an arm around his friend

and pulling his head onto his shoulder as they made their way

out to the car. "That's not what I saw when he looked at you in

the arcade or what I heard when he left a message on the

answering machine."

 

"You think?" Kane asked, hope creeping back in.

 

"I definitely think."

 

~~~~~~

 

Staring at the door after Kane left and wishing he would walk

back through it, David heard Candy approach from behind.

 

"*Who* was that?" she asked.

 

His heart torn, engaged in a battle to the death with his head,

he said, "We're not sure yet."

 

Moving to the window, he looked down at the street and watched

Kane and his friend walking toward the Porsche, his young love

leaning against the other guy. "Great," he thought. "He brought

the boy toy with him."

 

~~~~~~

 

David peered into the pool room, hoping to steal a glimpse of a 

nearly naked Kane. Disappointed, he realized he was watching the

boy toy swim laps instead. Ringing the doorbell, he clasped his

hands in front of him and waited.

 

The boy toy approached the sliding glass doors with a towel

around his shoulders, still dripping. He punched the security

code into the alarm system on the wall and the doors whooshed

open. "David, I assume?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"I'm Blair. Come on in. Kane's in the living room." David 

stepped inside and turned his back while the young man re-

entered the code. "I got tired of him kicking my ass at video

games and decided to go for a swim."

 

He smiled at the talkative teen, understanding why Kane kept his

company.

 

Blair led the way into the carpeted room and said, "Kane, you

have company," before heading off down the hall.

 

"David." Conflicting emotions fought his friend's features for

dominance. 

 

"Kane," he responded, stopping in front of the younger man. "You

wanted to talk."

 

"Yeah," Kane agreed, offering nothing more.

 

"You're still much too young for me," David said, resting his 

forearms on the teen's shoulders.

 

"I know," Kane affirmed, searching the older man's eyes.

 

"I'm old enough to be your father," David remarked, bending 

closer.

 

"You must've started young," Kane replied, licking and parting

his lips.

 

"I like young," the older man commented, moving even closer.

 

"I noticed," Kane managed to say before David grabbed two hands

full of his hair and kissed him hard. Whimpering, he stood on

his toes, latching onto the back of his lover's leather jacket.

Breaking the kiss, breathing heavy, he said, "I love you, David."

 

"There's no such thing," he denied, remembering his promise to 

himself that he'd never let himself fall this hard again, a

promise shattering before his very eyes.

 

Smiling, Kane kissed him again, then said, "Maybe I'll have to

prove it to you."

 

"Maybe," David agreed, his heart flying free for the first time

in years, possibly ever.

 

"So, am I your lover now?" Kane asked.

 

"Yeah, you're my lover."

 

Their lips joined again, the caress gentle, and both missed the

twisted smile on Blair's face as he passed from the bathroom to

the guest room. David McMillan closed his eyes and fell without

a net. Again.

 

~~~~~~

 

The sting of jealousy crushed Blair's chest as he threw his towel

on the floor, breath playing hide and seek with his starving

lungs. Unable to decide who he envied more, Kane or David, he

dug his clothes out of his bag and dropped them on the bed.

Sitting naked next to them, he leaned his elbows on his knees,

forehead propped on his thumbs.

 

Happy for both of them, he envied David for having Kane and Kane

for finding someone to love him. Pondering his own search for 

love, several images flashed before his open eyes, displaying

events from a few days previous. He watched, mesmerized, the

sparkling blue of Jim's eyes, his guilt and concern for Blair's

welfare, the gentle curve of such powerfully strong hands, the

mischievous half-grin, and finally his discomfort at the close

scrutiny when offering his card.

 

Sighing and laying back on the bed, he chastised himself for

wallowing in self-pity. He would find love one day. He could

feel it. When he did, he knew it would consume him, burning his

soul from the inside out.

 

~~~~~~

 

One week after returning home, Blair sat at a table in the

library, attempting to study about the tribe he would soon visit.

His mind kept straying, however, to a certain cop and he finally

gave up, shutting the thick book, the echo bouncing loudly off

the walls.

 

Glancing in front of him, his breath hitched when his gaze landed

on a familiar form. He smiled to himself at the sight before him,

Jim filling out tight black jeans and an oversized Cascade PD 

sweatshirt. Lost in thought, the older man carried two arms full

of books, an ink pen caught between perfectly straight, white

teeth.

 

Approaching Blair's table, recognition registered on Jim's face

before he asked, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

 

"Not at all, man," Blair replied, making room.

 

Seating himself, Jim dumped his burdens before leaning forward

and whispering, "We're going to have to quit meeting like this,

Chief. People will talk."

 

"Let them talk, man," Blair replied, smiling brightly. He 

would have paid any amount of money to capture the slight flush

and shy smile Jim rewarded him with on film, the expression

filled with promise.

 

END


End file.
